1. Description of the Invention
The present invention relates, to a pocket tool where small blades or a can opener and scissors may be enclosed, and, more particularly, to improvements for the precise repetitive movement of the scissors and for mounting a flashlight and a lighter on the pocket tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The scissors of a known pocket tool, as shown in FIG. 7, have a structure moved with the plate-shaped spring 100 by fixing only one side of the plate-shaped spring 100 on the fixed scissors body, by cutting properly that front edge of spring 100 to be placed at the same axle with the fixed scissors body 101, and by coupling the moving body 102 with a special coupling pin 107 so that it can be folded up with the fixed body 101.
If the plate-shaped spring 100 is not installed in an exact position because the plate-shaped spring 100 is not located exactly onto the same axle, or the spring becomes twisted in use, as may occur when the moving scissors body 102 is not precisely installed on the plate-shaped spring 100, it is impossible to move the moving scissors body 102 repetitively and exactly. When when this plate-shaped spring is enclosed in the tool body, because this plate-shaped spring is then in a compressed state by the moving scissors body 102, if the compressed state is maintained for a long time, the plate-shaped spring 100 may lose its elasticity. If the front edge of this plate-shaped spring 100 can move, it may spoil the appearance of the tool. Because the moving body 102 can not hold spring 100 in order to move in the fixed range, the moving body 102 can not closely and exactly position the plate-shaped spring 100 consistent with motion of the moving body 102. Then, it is impossible to move the moving body 102 exactly and repetitively.
Recently, to solve these problems, fold-up panels 201 have been used. Fold-up panels 201 have a structure such that the projection 206 of the moving body 205 is moved repetitively by being held closely to the contour 207 of the fold-up panel 201 as shown in FIG. 10 when coupled with the tool body 204 to meet together with the fixed scissors body 203 by the coupling pin 202 as shown in FIG. 8.
But, as this fold-up panel 201 is for the repetitive movement in being moved as shown in FIG. 9A, 9B by using the elasticity power of the plate spring 208 which is provided for the purpose of pulling out the scissors from the body 204, or folding the scissors into body 204 when the fold-up panel 201 is installed in the body 204 in the folded up state pressed as shown in FIG. 9B, elasticity of plate spring 208 may be damaged. As it moves, the sloped surfaces 200, 207 of the fold-up panel 201 and the projection of the moving scissors body 205 are held closely together as shown in FIG. 10. If the formation of the slope 207 is not precise, panel 201 and projection 206 may become disengaged or bind and thus useless. Alternatively, since the fold-up panel 201 is supported by being held on one side of this fixed scissors body 203, and being held closely to the projection 206 of the moving scissors body 205, and the angle of the handles of the moving scissors body 205 may be substantial, then there may be difficulty in manufacture to cut inward the handle part of the moving scissors body 205 when the angle of handles is reduced. When the moving body 205 widens outward, there may be the problem that the fold-up panel 201 and the projection 206 of the moving scissors body 205 which cooperate together are separated because the movement of moving scissors body 205 is not limited.